Навсегда вместе
by Yulia-small-vampire
Summary: Ее нет рядом, он страдает. Он виноват, она поплатилась. Она не винила его, он винил себя сам. Он не может без нее, она не может без него. Она ушла, он за ней.


**Название:** Навсегда вместе _**  
**_**Автор:** Yulia_small_vampire

**Рейтинг:** R

**Жанр: **Angst, Dark, romance

**Саммари:** Ее нет рядом, он страдает. Он виноват, она поплатилась. Она не винила его, он винил себя сам. Он не может без нее, она не может без него. Она ушла, он за ней.

**От автора: **после первых «Сумерек», проходит несколько лет, десятков лет, и вот, что происходит с нашими героями.

* * *

**Навсегда вместе

* * *

**

_Кладбище города Форкс, Штат Вашингтон_

Как всегда в Форксе было пасмурно, но дождь не шел. Как будто знал, что сейчас не время, что ему будут не рады. Что в семье Калленов и без того большое горе…

Кладбище Форкса пополнилось сегодня на еще одного человека.

Вокруг гроба, сделанного из очень дорого материала, собрались несколько человек. Все они были в черном. Для счастливой семьи наступил траур.

Каллены молча стояли и слушали речь священника. Маленькая девушка-эльф перестала излучать огромную энергию и счастье. Сегодня даже большой шутник Эммет – молчит. Заботливая и добрая Эсми безмолвного «плакала». По ее щекам не текли слезы, но по тому, как шевелятся ее плечи, можно было сказать, что она плачет. Спокойный Джаспер крепко прижимал миниатюрную брюнетку к себе, пытаясь успокоить. Но горе всей семьи он чувствовал, как никто другой. Поэтому сил на контролирование эмоциями у него не осталось. Доктор Каллен поддерживал жену за плечи, в успокаивающем жесте. Блондинка Розали тоже была опечалена, за многие годы она все же сдружилась с покойной. Ближе всех к гробу стоял молодой парень с бронзовыми волосами. Его некогда золотистые глаза стали почти черными. А веселые огоньки в глазах погасли, их место заняла безмерная боль.

- Изабелла Мари Каллен была лю… - Священник не смог договорить, потому что его прервала Элис.

- Есть. Ее все еще любят. – Тихо поправила она. Священник кивнул и продолжил.

- Изабелла Мари Каллен есть любимая жена. – Это было все, что услышал Эдвард. Дальше сознание отключилось. Беллы нет. Его любимая жена умерла. Его глупенькая овечка, умерла от самой банальной штуки…старости. Ей исполнилось 87 лет, а дальше она не выдержала…

После речи священника гроб погребли в землю, а всхлипы женщин становились все громче. Лучшая подруга, любимая сноха, храбрая девчонка, которая почти всю жизнь прожила в обществе вампиров.

Эдвард не замечал, как летело время. Гроб уже полностью засыпали землей, а он продолжал смотреть в одну точку. Продолжать смотреть на гроб, в котором навечно останется его любимая, которой больше нет…

Элис сказала всем, что им лучше идти домой. Эдвард же никуда не пойдет, он будет здесь, рядом с ней. Он всегда будет рядом с ней, даже когда ее нет рядом. Семья оставила его одного…

Эдвард больше не мог держаться. Все это время он оставался стойким только ради семьи, но теперь он не мог. Рухнув на колени рядом с могилой любимой, он продолжал смотреть на надгробье. Он вспоминал каждый их день вместе, каждый момент их жизни вместе. Первую встречу, первый взгляд, первое свидание, первый поцелуй. Их свадьбу, первую ночь вместе, когда они стали полностью принадлежать друг другу. Их вечную любовь, которая никогда не умрет. Эдвард продолжал ее любить все это время. Но он отказался делать ее вампиром, а когда передумал, было уже поздно. Белла взрослела. Ей было двадцать пять, ему семнадцать, но они продолжали гулять вместе по улицам, держась за руки и нежно целоваться, не обращая внимания на прохожих. Ей было тридцать, ему семнадцать, они все еще любили друг друга. Разделяли каждое мгновение друг с другом. Ей было сорок, ему семнадцать, но он ее не бросил. Он был рядом, а она уже не могла выходить на улицу в обществе мужа, чтобы никто не узнал об их любви. Сорок и семнадцать большая разница. Тогда он оставался домой вместе с ней, они навещали семью, продолжали купаться в лучах своей любви. Ей было пятьдесят, ему семнадцать, а их любовь не умерла. Но она уже не могла чувствовать себя так свободно с ним, как раньше. Она была старше его намного, но его это не волновало, он любил ее и всегда поддерживал. Она перестала стесняться его, и они продолжили все, что связывало их. Ей было шестьдесят, ему семнадцать. Она была уже не та. Мудрая женщина. Она больше не могла находиться рядом с ним, как его жена. Это было слишком. Но он утверждал обратное. Хоть ее лицо была старым и покрыто морщинами, он продолжил любоваться ею. Для него она всегда была самой прекрасной на свете. И он не врал. Его глаза всегда сочились восхищением и любовью, когда он смотрел на нее. Она ему верила, но на более близкие отношения она была уже не способна. Ей было семьдесят, ему семнадцать. Они все еще любили друг друга. Он не отводил от нее взгляда, запоминая и смакуя каждую черточку. Его красота стала ослеплять ее еще больше. Он понимал, что уже поздно что-то менять, что ничего уже не исправить. Он опоздал. Поэтому каждый день он проводил с любимой. Иногда неделями не ходил на охоту. Он боялся, что скоро их время закончится. Ей оставалось не так долго. Она же не винила его. Она была счастлива с ним многие годы. Ей было восемьдесят, ему семнадцать. Она была слаба и стара, но он всегда был рядом. Семья стала ближе к ним. Все делали все, чтобы ее жизнь продлилась, но ничего не помогало. Он любил ее, она его. Она спала в его объятиях, он держал ее в кольце своих рук и не отводил взгляд. С каждым днем его наполняла все большая печаль. С каждым днем она становилась все слабее. С каждым днем, он жалел, что был таким идиотом. С каждым днем их любовь росла, но времени на любовь становилось все меньше. Спустя семь лет…она умерла…

Эдвард вспомнил их последний вечер. Еще два дня назад он держал ее в своих объятиях и нежно целовал в лоб, пока она тихим голосом вспомнила их жизнь вместе. Она понимала, что осталось мало времени. И он тоже. Последний раз он пел ее колыбельную, которую написал семьдесят лет назад. Последний раз она заснула под колыбельную вечером, а на утро уже не проснулась. С восходом солнца ее сердце остановилось, а он продолжил лежать и обнимать ее, тихо шепча «люблю». Последнее слова, которые она сказал ему, были тем же вечером, когда она засыпала. Она сказал: «Я люблю тебя и всегда буду. Только не покидай меня». Он обещал, что не покинет, и он сдержал слово.

Потом были похороны. Вся семья страдал из-за его ошибки. А он был рядом. Он всегда был рядом, даже когда ее уже не было…

Эдвард поднял свой взгляд к небу.

- Я знаю, ты там. Ты видишь меня. Господи, милая, прости меня. За что ты забрал ее у меня? – Начал кричать парень в небо. – Я верю, верю, что у нас тоже есть душа. Я верю тебе. И всегда верил. Почему я тебя не послушал? Прости меня, любимая. Я такой идиот. Но из-за меня поплатилась ты. Я не должен был тратить твою жизнь напрасно. Со мной у тебя ничего не было. У тебя не было нормальной жизни. – Шептал он.

«Только не покидай меня» - как молитва повторялось у него в голове. Он не покинет ее. Он будет рядом с ней. И он знает, что должен сделать. Они будут вместе. Он исправит свою ошибку. Неважно где, неважно когда. Они будут вместе всегда, в этой жизни или загробной, неважно. Главное, что они _должны_ быть вместе.

Он встал на ноги и, бросив последний взгляд на могилу любимой, прошептал: «Я никогда не покину тебя. Мы всегда будем вместе. Я люблю тебя, Белла». И он ушел. Он не будет прощаться с семьей. Элис и так все уже знает. Но им, его не остановить. Он сделает все, чтобы быть рядом с Беллой. Да, он знает, что поступает эгоистично по отношению к семье, но он не может без нее. Либо он будет здесь, на земле без нее, страдать. Семья все равно бы его не видела, ему было бы тяжело, находится рядом с ними. Или же он покинет этот мир вслед за любимой и будет счастлив с ней. Да, семья расстроится, но они должны понять его. Ведь у них тоже есть любимые люди. Наверняка Джаспер тоже бы покончил с собой, если Элис умерла бы. Но они не умрут. Они бессмертны. Им нечего боятся в этой жизни. А вот Эдварду есть чего. Он обещал Белле и должен выполнить обещание, таким образом, он спасет и себя и ее.

Он перебрался на другой континент. Он ехал в другую страну. Он ехал к единственным «людям», которые могут ему помочь. Он ехал к Волтури.

Всю дорогу он испытывал боль, за то, что сделал с Беллой и за то, что сделает с семьей. Это он убил ее… А она дала себя убить. Это он сделал ее жизнь не полноценной…А она поддалась. Это он отобрал у нее все, что могло быть у нее…А она была не против. Это он все испортил…А не она…

В Вольтеру он добрался уже на своих двоих. Вампиры выслушали его, но она отказались выполнить просьбу Эдварда. Они хотели, чтобы Эдвард присоединился к ним, а не умирал. Им мог пригодиться его дар – чтение мыслей.

Тогда Эдвард не выдержал. Он вышел на улицу только с одним намерением – убивать. Он должен, умереть сам, чтобы быть рядом с любимой. Он _обязан_ это сделать. Сейчас ему было наплевать на невинных людей. Боль, гнев, страдания и желание быть с любимой заполнили разум. Он не думал что делает, он просто делал.

На улице Вольтеры все еще светило солнце – это еще раз поменяет решение Волтури. Через минуту Эдвард увидел небольшую группу жителей города. «Пора» - подумал он и бросился на группу.

Первым он схватил мужчину средних лет и присосался к его горлу. Кровь бешеным потоком наполняла его глотку. Люди, стоявшие рядом до сих пор, не поняли, что происходит. Или же они прибывали в полном шоке, и не могли сдвинуться с места. Эдвард бросился на женщину и разорвал ей горло. Его руки и рубашка были залиты кровью, на земле валялось несколько истощенных трупов. Сейчас его не волновало, кого он убивает и как. Им просто двигало желание умереть и быть с Беллой. С его ангелом.

После пяти трупов, Эдвард направился в сторону главной площади, где было больше людей. Но в темном углу его уже поджидали. Феликс и Деметрий набросились на Эдварда, а он не сопротивлялся. Он ждал этого. Феликс выдернул его голову, а Эдвард молчал. Деметрий расчленял его ледяное тело, а Эдвард молчал. Он не чувствовал физической боли. У него болела душа. А сейчас все закончится, он будет с ней. Эдвард был еще не мертв. Он ясно мыслил. Он все видел. Вот Волтури разожгли костер и бросили туда его тело. Он горел, но боли не чувствовал. Он ждал смерти, которая подкрадывалась к нему тенью.

Последней его мыслью было: «Я не покину тебя, никогда, любовь моя». А потом он отправился вслед за Беллой, которая ждала его на небесах. Она следила за ним. Она не была старой, она была такой же, как он. Она выгладила так, как выгладила в их первую встречу. Она была молода и они вместе. Они навсегда вместе. Больше не прольется чья-то кровь. Они в другом мире. В мире, где они будут жить так, как хотели. Бессмертно и всегда вместе. Может как люди, которые не могут стареть. Может у них будет настоящая семья, но это тоже неважно. Главное, что теперь, они навсегда вместе…

**Конец.**


End file.
